JewWario
Justin Carmical (April 11th, 1971 - January 23rd, 2014), better known online as JewWario, was an American YouTuber who uploaded gaming videos. He was exposed as a sex offender in April 2018. History JewWario was born in April 11th, 1971 and resided in Colorado, USA. He uploaded his first YouTube video on August 30th, 2007 which featured footage of a person playing a Pop'n-Mania controller. Over the years he came to launch a series titled "You Can Play This" where he taught viewers how to import various international video games and work on a project called FamiKamen Rider as well as collaborate with That Guy with Glasses (often abbreviated as TGWTG) and Channel Awesome. During his time on Channel Awesome, he became known for his incredibly friendly demeanor, always helping people going through depression and talking several people out of committing suicide. He even uploaded an entire video to help people going through depression titled "You're not stupid." He was well known as appearing to be an innocent soul and was well liked by his colleagues. He announced on Tumblr on February 15th, 2013 that he would be leaving TGWTG but would nevertheless continue working on You Can Play This and FamiKamen Rider. However, on January 23rd, 2014, his wife Jenny revealed on Facebook that he had committed suicide with a self-inflicted gunshot wound after locking himself in the bathroom and wrote a heartfelt 'thank you' to fans for supporting him and his videos. It is likely that the reason for the suicide was a combination of financial troubles and depression which he struggled with at the time of his death. Multiple YouTubers, along with JewWario's fellow critics both former and current, and fans of his paid their respects with TheSpoonyOne still having his deceased colleague's iconic hat among his possessions. In a turn of events, many people were left shocked by what was revealed in the April of 2018. On April 2nd many former producers who had worked for TGWTG and Channel Awesome contributed to a document titled "Not So Awesome" where they told about abuse, neglect, misconduct and manipulation they had experienced in the hands of the Walker brothers and CEO Mike Michaud. One contributor going by the name "Jane Doe" went on to state that she had been groomed and sexually abused by a TGWTG producer the name of whom she did not disclose. On April 11th, Channel Awesome responded to the document in a statement known as "Our Response" where Jane Doe was the first one addressed. While responding to her, screenshots of chatlogs discussing how to deal with the producer in question were shown. Although the producer's name was redacted, one screenshot showed the date a chat took place on was February 13th, 2013. It was also seen that said producer would be terminated from TGWTG on February 15th, 2013, inadvertently revealing JewWario as the problematic producer who had groomed and abused Jane Doe. Some time after the document was released and unveiled to the public, a Reddit user made a thread titled "What's all this about JewWario now?" to which another user replied by revealing that she had been raped by JewWario while she was unconscious even though she had tried to make him leave her alone. The statements in her post were confirmed as legitimate by the former TGWTG forum admin Holly Christine Brown and former TGWTG producer Jacob "JesuOtaku" Chapman. Meanwhile, a thread titled "A reflection on JewWario" was submitted to the Channel Awesome Forums. Many former contributors of Channel Awesome have since distanced themselves from JewWario; by either throwing away their JewWario hats, editing out Justin from their videos, and Farewell, FamiKamen Rider a film by MarzGurl which was a tribute film for Justin had its comments deleted because of what he had done, MarzGurl even stated she would never have made the film had she known about Justin's accusations. MarzGurl revealed that Jenny Carmical and Justin's family have been harassed and blamed for Justin's actions along with internet harassers trying to IDed Justin's victims. Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s9efiK8XITA Category:List Category:Male Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Misogynists Category:Deceased Category:Suicidal Category:Master Manipulator Category:Abusers Category:Important Category:Modern Villains Category:Internet Related Pages Category:Wolves in sheep's clothing Category:Surprise Villains Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Grey Zone Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Charismatic Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti - Villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Remorseful Category:Posthumous